


It's Only Slander if You Don't Follow Through

by 1shinymess (magpie4shinies)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie4shinies/pseuds/1shinymess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on suitsmeme as <a href="http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=815702#t815702">It's Only Slander if You Don't Follow Through</a>. The prompt was "They get called on having an inappropriate relationship...they aren't actually having one. Mike says as much and then says something like "but for all intents and purposes Harvey is practically my God. If he asked me to go down on him right here, I'd be tempted to do it" with the intent of shutting everyone up. Later, Harvey initiates a sexual relationship with him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Only Slander if You Don't Follow Through

Mike was once again buried in a storage room surrounded by walls of paper. It was a slightly less obscure room than the one he'd exiled himself to with the the Bainbrige briefings, larger and slightly more traveled. Even so, he was back in a corner close to his precious new files and he hadn't seen anyone since Harvey gave him his assignment three hours ago.

He decided to use the time wisely: he was in the zone, skimming each deposition and slotting new information into the overall puzzle that was _Hardson Importing Inc.'s_ hard won financial history while trying to link up supporting evidence to their case.

He heard the door open as he continued reviewing the secretary's deposition, but he didn't start paying attention until the ambient level of light in the room shot up sharply, and then there was a thump.

"We should leave," a female voice said. It was vaguely familiar. Not Rachel or Donna, though, and so far, they were the women he'd spent the most time with at work.

"We don't have to," a male voice responded, voice an odd pitch--

Mike's eyebrows arched sharply. Nearly out of the paperwork fog, Mike could recognize the soundtrack of a hookup. _Here?_ he thinks incredulously. _This is where you chose? Conference room 214b has a great view and leather rolling chairs and_ this _was your go to spot? My God, what a waste._

"I don't want to get caught," the female whispered, carrying even more clearly than the low murmur.

They must've walked in several rows before turning down one: they had to be only two or three away to be so audible.

"Who do you think comes down here that could catch us? Litt?"

A quiet huff of laughter, a short moan. "...I guess. What about Harvey though? He was down the other night, right?"

A snort, and Mike finally places the voice as Greg, the douchebag who suckered him into the Bainbrige briefs. "Chasing his golden boy. You think he'd come down here on his own?"

"I don't know, does he?"

"Never."

"But he came down here for Ross? Huh...didn't he personally talk Ross down on his first day, too?"

"Didn't hear that, what happened?"

Mike was blushing now, just as embarrassed to listen to gossip about himself as he had been to listen to a hookup.

"I'm not sure, but he apparently wanted to quit and Harvey chased him down to the lobby and they had this really intense talk or something."

"God damn it, that guy pisses me off," Greg said, getting louder now that they were definitely talking rather than making out.

"Harvey?" the woman--maybe it was Mary? asked tentatively.

Gregory snorted. " _Ross._ Sure, he's good, I guess, but not _that_ good. And no way would _Harvey Specter_ go after anyone else in this place. He was Harvey's personal scout, did you know?"

"I heard about that. He wasn't even supposed to be there and Harvey just let him in. Once he found Ross and didn't even finish the rest of his interviews that day.

"Right?" A sigh and some shuffling, the rustle of clothes. "He needs to be careful with the way he's acting, people will think--"

"What?

"You know, favoritism."

"You take shameless advantage of Louis' attention every day, you hypocrite."

"I'm not _sleeping_ with Louis."

Mike stared in their direction incredulously, considering Gregory had seen him in and out of the building all day every day, bending over backwards to please Harvey _with his work_ , not anything else. Anger finally overcame his incredulity (and brief amusement) and Mike quickly turned on the seat, rising from the chair soundlessly and moving toward the voices.

"Oh, my god. Are you serious? Do you have _proof_?"

"Why else would Specter be panting after him?"

"First, I want to applaud your good taste," Mike said, startling Gregory and Mary both from their cozy little gossip session. "I've always thought this room had a certain...flare of the forbidden. That was sarcasm, by the way."

"Second." He glared when Gregory started to say something, pointing at him sharply. "Harvey Specter doesn't _pant_ after _anybody._ It wouldn't be dignified, and if there's anyone Harvey cares about properly presenting, it's himself."

Mike paused, and then, as though he were actually having a conversation rather than winding two coworkers up for utter humiliation, continued. "You know, one of his main tenants may in fact be to worship no false idols before himself."

"Three," Mike returned back to his thread, changing his pointing finger into three upright fingers. "The reason Harvey takes time with me is because I'm useful. I'm good at things. He wants me to be _more useful_ and _better at them_. Sorry if you don't get that, being Louis' bitch and all."

Gregory took an aggressive half step forward. "Hey--"

"And lastly, four: to clarify, Harvey and I aren't sleeping together. But, for all intents and purposes, because he is the best closer in this city and one of the finest men I've known, and Hell, right now, he's practically my god, if he came in here right now and asked for a blow job, I'd be _pretty tempted to hit my knees._ "

That shut him up. Mary looked ridiculously uncomfortable and Mike rolled his eyes and left them like that to collect his things. He neatly slipped his folders into his bag and the strap over his shoulder. As he worked, he heard quiet whispers but they were low enough to be inaudible for him.

Mike headed by that isle without even looking at them. _Whatever. I'll finish this shit in an hour or two, once they're gone._

Of course, when he left the room it was to see Harvey leaning against the wall outside the door with a thoughtful expression. When Mike exited, his mouth quirked up in amusement.

Mike stared at him and then turned on his heel and walked down the hall without a word.

"Gonna need those proofs by tomorrow morning," Harvey called.

 _He's definitely laughing at me,_ Mike thought, listening to the tone. "Got it."

~

Somehow, he hadn't expected coming back late to finish the work would lead here.

"You just gonna stand there all night?" Harvey asked, brows arching in challenge.

 _Hell with this,_ Mike thought fiercely and surged forward to suck the arrogance right off his stupidly attractive face.

Harvey responded immediately, obviously expecting it as his hands moved under Mike's jacket and spread out over his back.

It drove Mike a little crazy, got his blood pumping even more, and he bit Harvey's lip in his excitement.

Harvey let out a shocked sound, stumbling backwards and Mike quickly followed after him, pressing him up and back a last step so the wall would help support him. They stared at each other for a quiet moment, and Mike was distracted by how dark Harvey's eyes were, how much of his iris had been swallowed by the pupil in his lust.

Finally Harvey let his head fall back into the wall, a clear offer. Or maybe just permission.

 _Fuck_. Harvey giving up any control, even just the facade of it, was unbelievably hot. Mike rolled his hips forward, pressing into Harvey, pressing him into the wall of the storage room. They both moaned, which somehow was a pleasant surprise for Mike, who'd expected--as much as fantasies could be counted as expecting anything--that Harvey would've tried to 1) keep control over the whole encounter, and b) maintain his composure.

"God, I've wanted to do this," Mike muttered. "You have no idea...so bad..."

Harvey laughed breathlessly in his ear, hand fisting in his shirt and tugging it loose from his pants. "So tell me," he said, scratching his blunt nails lightly down Mike's back.

Mike pressed a light sucking kiss under Harvey's ear. "You're so hot...the way you _walk_ sometimes, like you own the Earth and we all pay tribute."

"Tribute...heh. Am I a benevolent God?" Harvey laughed, tilting his head to give Mike better access to his neck.

Too composed for Mike's taste, so he rolled his hips again at the same time as he nipped Harvey's Adam's apple. He smiled when Harvey let out a slightly surprised moan, louder than he'd been before. "God no, you're evil. Demanding. Worship every night and sacrifices twice a week."

"Fatty calves and incense?" Harvey asked, sounding a little more breathless than usual.

Mike laughed. "I figured you were the type for something more...personal," he said, mouth drifting over the corner of Harvey's jaw on the way to his ear as he spoke. "Can't you imagine it? The boardroom, head of the table, sitting there _waiting_."

"For you?" Harvey asked, almost challengingly.

Mike pulled back far enough to meet Harvey's eyes. " _Definitely_. I'm head acolyte. Chief among the _flock_."

Harvey slid his hands down, fingertips running along the waist of Mike's pants in a deliberate tease. "That title comes with a lot of duties."

"I can handle anything you want to throw my way," Mike said, pulse speeding up as Harvey's palm dragged heavily back and forth along his back and his fingers scratched over his skin and his slacks intermittently, too gentle to be anything but torment.

"You make some pretty hefty claims," Harvey said lowly, apparently trying for a more calm demeanor.

Mike stroked his hands down Harvey's down to his wrists, twisting his arms slightly to be able to get a grip on them, pulling them forward and lifting one so he could press his lips to the heel. "I can substantiate every one," he said with a filthy smile, dropping to his knees.

Harvey stared down at him heavily, wrists flexing in Mike's hold. "I won't go easy on you."

Mike deliberately pressed Harvey's hand into the wall, then did the same for the other one with a clear, direct look silently telling Harvey to keep them there, and unbuckled his belt and fly. "Neither will I."

He pulled the pants down to mid thigh, exposing the tails of his shirt where they hung free from the vest and black briefs. Mike stroked up Harvey's thighs and under the edge of the briefs, feeling silky skin under the cotton blend. He held Harvey's eyes another moment, enjoying the challenge itself before he looked down.

He leaned in, stopping with his face a hair away from touching the bulge of Harvey's dick beneath the black fabric. "Have you thought about this before?" Harvey shivered as Mike spoke, hands clenching into fists by his side. Mike glanced higher and saw a look on Harvey's face like he was about to say something incredibly witty and cutting and leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against Harvey's dick. Harvey choked on whatever he was going to say, sucking in air sharply in a surprised hiss.

Mike smiled and closed his eyes, turning his face against Harvey's growing erection. "I thought about it. I couldn't decide if it'd be better to tie your hands down or see if I could get you to pull my hair."

Harvey swallowed, the movement in his throat obvious to Mike, and let his head thump back into the wall. Mike smiled gently and pulled the briefs down to join Harvey's slacks. He'd wondered about Harvey's dick a few times, honestly, so it was really nicer for both of them to get to this part of the encounter.

He took a quick look, trusting his memory to tell him what he needed to know, then leaned in since it wouldn't be polite to look at Harvey's dick as long as he'd like. He cupped Harvey's balls gently in one hand and stroked Harvey's hip with the other. Harvey's dick hung low by Mike's face, already half-erect. It was too tempting to ignore.

Mike brushed a dry kiss against the side and then ducked a little, finding a vein and darting his tongue out to taste the faint salt of sweat and a hint of something like rain, probably soap from this morning. He smiled and tried again, longer this time, tracing the vein up to the tip slowly while rolling Harvey's balls in his other hand.

When Mike reached the head, he opened his eyes and stopped moving his hand. Harvey slowly opened his eyes and looked down, meeting Mike's stare past his erection. "Now?"

Harvey's arms twitched in an aborted move to sink his hands into Mike's hair and tug him closer and Mike shivered, seeing the signs of his cracking control in his white knuckles and disheveled appearance. Then he leaned forward and took the head in at the same time as he moved the hand at Harvey's hip toward his hand, got a few fingers under his fist and tugged it to his head.

He looked back up, met Harvey's eyes once more deliberately pressed once, then let go of his hand and gripped the base of his dick. He took a careful breath through his nose and sucked more of his dick down.

Harvey waited a beat and then Mike felt the hand already on his head uncurl and tangle into his hair as his other hand quickly did the same.

"Now," Harvey said hoarsely.

Mike dropped both hands to Harvey's hips and took in a little more of Harvey's cock, encouraged now by gentle pressure. When Harvey hit the back of his throat, Mike took a deep breath through his nose and swallowed, sinking the last few inches down.

Harvey shook against him, hands trembling for a moment before he got himself together. Mike looked up at him again now that the hard part was over, met his dark eyes with his mouth wet with spit, jaw stretched wide by his dick, and then hummed a few bars from the _Ave Maria._

Harvey _spasmed_ , choking on a laugh even as his hands fisted painfully tight in Mike's hair and Mike cut himself off with a moan, unable to contain it even as he thought, _this is definitely better._


End file.
